1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-purpose roaster having a grill and a trivel that are replaceable with each other for selective use as a meat roaster or a meat-boiling pot known as a "shab-shab" pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior roasters available on the market are designed for exclusive use for roasting meat. The roaster has a grill positioned above a burner in a roaster body. However, the grill cannot be replaced with another cooking means. Therefore, roasters for commercial use have been employed solely in restaurants where main dishes are grilled meat, but not in other restaurants. Home-use roasters also cannot be used in various ways of cooking other than roasting meat, one example being "shab-shab" in which thin slices of meat are boiled in a pot of boiling water.